1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns landscape bordering apparatuses and systems. More specifically, some embodiments of the present invention pertain to apparatuses and systems that are modular and include a curb and a planter.
2. Background
In some landscape designs, it may be desirable to place a curb between two distinct sections, such as a lawn section and a garden section. Inclusion of a curb between the sections not only adds aesthetic appeal but prevents overgrowth of landscaping from one section into another. For example, a curb can be placed between a lawn section and a shrub section to contain and prevent encroachment of the lawn.
Some conventional curbs are formed from concrete or stone paving blocks which are placed around an edge of a landscape section and arranged end-to-end. Some other conventional curbs are formed from concrete, which can be poured into preset forms or which can be made by a continuous process. However, the initial installation and occasional repair of damaged sections of conventional curbing comprising concrete or stone is expensive.
In some landscape designs, it may also be desirable to provide one or more planters for containing flowers, small herbs, and the like. Some conventional planters are ceramic or clay pots that contain flowers which can be placed throughout the landscaping. Some other conventional planters include raised sections of soil that are bounded by concrete or stone blocks. Some other conventional planters include concrete blocks having one or more central openings, which can be filled with potting soil and flowers.
Conventional curbing and borders employing concrete or other heavy and/or permanent material have several disadvantages. In one aspect, large vehicles are generally required to transport materials and equipment to the installation site, which in addition to potentially damaging existing landscaped areas (such as existing grass and flowers), has the potential for damaging underground utilities such as irrigation lines. Transportation of the material and equipment also requires significant fuel consumption throughout the whole supply chain: from the supplying company's material yards, to the supply yards, to the job site. Operation of conventional installation equipment (such as concrete mixers, sod cutters, continuous curb forming machines, etc.) is noisy also requires significant fuel consumption.
Conventional concrete curbing can take up to 30 days to fully cure, and during this time cannot be fully used as curbing is most vulnerable to cracking, sprawling, or chipping during this time. It can be appreciated that if the concrete curbing is damaged (including during the curing stage or otherwise) or the consumer desires to make changes, significant effort must be expended to remove and/or replace the curbing. Conventional curbing and borders also require significant manpower (which increases the total cost to the consumer and introduces potentials for injury).
It is therefore desirable for apparatuses and systems which include modular landscape border sections that include curbing and integral planting sections and which may be easily installed, removed, or replaced.